Shingeki no Bending
by Nnem's
Summary: L'eau, la terre, le feu, l'air… Au sein des trois Murs protégeant les rescapés de l'humanité, certaines personnes sont dotées du pouvoir de manipuler les énergies naturelles et de se faire Maîtres des éléments. L'ultime technique utilisée par l'armée pour combattre les Titans...
1. Intro (Plus ou moins)

_**Préface… Non, intro plutôt. Ou « genre de préface » ? Ou « Avertissement ! » ?... Bon, va pour Intro. Non. GENRE D'INTRO.**_

_YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO à tous !_

_Alooors, pour ceux qui me connaissent un peu, ils doivent se dire « mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche, c'te pomme, elle galère déjà avec ses deux fanfictions en cours, et elle se lance dans un autre bazar ! »_

_Bah euh… Ouais ! ^^ Mais ceci n'est pas une « histoire », ce sera un recueil de drabbles (donc encore une fois, ceux qui sont adeptes des pavés : Régime !), bon, un peu long, disons de drabbles-OS ET ATTENTION, comme l'exotisme n'a pas de limites :_

_IL S'AGIT D'UN CROSS-OVER (le truc que je déteste le plus au monde…) AVEC L'UNIVERS D'ATLA ! (Avatar, The Last Airbender)… Moi, folle ? Écoutez, SnK c'est un monde où des géants à poil, asexués et aneuronaux mangent des humains cachés entre trois murs concentriques… Franchement, que ces derniers puissent cracher du feu ou créer des tornades d'eau, c'est bien peu rajouter à la folie de l'œuvre d'origine, pardonnez-moi…_

_Non sérieusement, voici une __**explication-avertissement**__ : je ne compte strictement pas se faire rencontrer des personnages des deux univers, JE DETESTE ÇA ok ? Il s'agit de la pure histoire de SnK avec ses personnages, comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire : Erwin, Rivaï, Hanji, et les ptits gars de la 104__ème__ promo, MAIS je fais une petite folie par rapport à l'œuvre originelle, c'est-à-dire que je transpose les capacités de maîtrise des éléments d'ATLA aux personnages. Certains peuvent maîtriser l'eau OU le feu OU la terre OU l'air, comme dans ATLA ! _

_EN RESUME : C'est SnK, pas de problème, mais chaque personnage est maître d'un élément (oh Maria-Rose-Sina, cela sonne atrocement !).Oui, dit comme ça c'est pas très sensé ni très attrayant. _

_**Deuxième avertissement**__ : Il vaut mieux connaître un peu ATLA pour comprendre un peu ce qu'est la maîtrise des éléments, mais comme je m'efforce de tout détailler et que de toute manière ces drabbles seront centrés sur cette maîtrise, normalement n'importe qui peut lire. (mais vaut quand même mieux savoir un peu à quoi ressemble les maîtrises de l'eau/feu/terre/air pour mieux se représenter les scènes)_

_Voilà. Vous verrez comment est organisé ce recueil, pour vous donner une idée, disons que chaque drabble est centré sur un personnage et narre sa relation avec son élément. _

_Bon, tout ça paraît un peu tordu mais j'en ai assez dit, pour ceux que ça intéresse encore, j'espère que ce drôle de mixage vous plaira ! Mais avant… Petite intro récapitulative/informative D_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dans ce monde, parmi la poignée de rescapés de l'espèce humaine confinée entre les Murs, certains hommes et femmes ont la capacité de modeler les matières composant leur environnement, de les asservir à leur volonté et leurs mouvements. Ce pouvoir inné, parfois héréditaire, permet à l'individu d'influencer un élément particulier grâce au contrôle des flux d'énergie parcourant le corps et l'espace. La Maîtrise des éléments permet une extension des sens, des capacités de perception, d'intuition, et est considérée comme un art de combat merveilleux – cependant réglementé au sein des Murs afin de préserver l'ordre. L'armée incite les personnes dotées de ce don à s'engager afin de mettre leur pouvoir au service du bien public.

Les quelques Maîtres incorporant les Bataillons d'exploration usent ainsi de leurs techniques afin de combattre les Titans, cet ennemi qui sempiternellement fait de l'extérieur des Murs une vaste terre hostile.

Ainsi l'humanité se dote-t-elle d'éléments plus vigoureux jouant le tout pour le tout au-dehors des enceintes protectrices.

_Les Maîtres de la terre, souvent robustement bâtis, sont pugnaces et très endurants. Entêtés et dotés d'un grand sens collectif, ils sont réputés pour être loyaux et dignes de confiance. Ils savent faire preuve de patience et d'anticipation, et agissent avec pragmatisme et raison._

**La terre est l'élément de la matière.**

_Les Maîtres du feu regorgent de volonté et d'énergie. Caractérisés par un tempérament et des désirs vifs, ils peuvent être égoïstes et ambitieux, et leurs sentiments très effusifs. Ils se laissent guider par leurs émotions._

**Le feu est l'élément de l'énergie.**

_Les Maîtres de l'air sont capables d'un certain détachement du monde matériel afin de débrider leur énergie spirituelle. Avides de grands espaces et de nouvelles découvertes, ils peuvent être assez marginaux. Ils sont doués de beaucoup d'intuition._

**L'air est l'élément de la liberté.**

_Les Maîtres de l'eau sont capables de s'adapter à toute forme de situations et sont très réactifs. Malgré un tempérament fortement solitaire, leur propre perception clanique alliée à leur pragmatisme les unit selon leurs idéaux. Ils se laissent guider par leur volonté._

**L'eau est l'élément****du changement.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_(Je précise que cette « introduction » présentant les quatre éléments et ceux qui les maîtrisent n'est pas issue de mon inspiration, ce sont les caractéristiques authentiques tirées de l'œuvre Avatar… bon, sur lesquelles je brode un chouia)_

_Ah, encore un __**AVERTISSEMENT**__ : __**il y a un risque de spoils, certaines allusions révèlent des éléments survenus au-delà des épisodes de l'anime**_

_Valà… Eh bien on se retrouve très très vite pour le premier chapitre, j'imagine que beaucoup sont sceptiques… Rendez-vous très vite pour vous donner une idée de ce que cela donne ! D_


	2. I-1 Erwin

_Je rappelle que la « Maîtrise de la terre » est en fait la maîtrise de la roche, les cailloux quoi, pas les plantes ou je ne sais quoi xD_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**LIVRE I : LA TERRE**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Erwin**_

_Glaise, La persévérance_

Erwin se tenait debout, en haut du Mur Maria. Le vent fouettait son visage et gonflait ses poumons de cet air indescriptible qu'apportaient les vents venus des plaines vastes.

Et lui, petit être minuscule dominant au sommet des cinquante mètres cette terre qui n'appartenait plus aux Hommes, se tenait aussi inébranlable qu'un roc face à l'étendue de toutes leurs défaites.

Il se baissa et effleura la pierre rugueuse du chemin de ronde ceignant le Mur. Cette matière incroyablement dense, compacte, cette entité qui composait leur sol, impénétrable coquille, carapace insoumise d'où jaillissaient les reliefs orgueilleux, cet élément composant leur monde tout entier, à l'infini...

Mais pour lui, elle était bien plus qu'un simple composant du sol et des maisons. La terre était modelable à sa guise et du sol le plus dur, en tant que Commandant de l'audacieux corps d'armée des Éclaireurs, il pouvait ouvrir la voie. Un chemin caillouteux, semés de ravines, mais filant droit vers l'horizon. Qu'importe l'immuabilité de la pierre et l'hostilité de la terre. Il façonnait cette voie menant vers un avenir plus prometteur. Tel un sculpteur de glaise aux mains rougies et abîmées par l'argile sale qu'il modelait, de sa maîtrise de la terre il s'efforçait de donner forme à leurs idéaux fous.

- Commandant Smith, vos hommes vous attendent.

Erwin sortit de sa torpeur, inspira une dernière fois et salua la jeune sentinelle qui venait de le prévenir. Dénigrant la plate-forme de descente, il s'abandonna à la gravité et se laissa déraper le long des cinquante mètres de Mur, sa main et son pied droits maîtrisant parfaitement sa descente le long de la roche, laissant dans son sillage un léger chemin craquelé et poussiéreux. Il posa un pied à terre et reprit la route. Il était temps de réunir les troupes

Dans les rues d'Utopia, il sentait, sous la plante de ses pieds, le complexe des galeries des souterrains dans lesquels grouillait une masse humaine oubliée. La terre prenait alors la forme d'un nid impitoyable, secret, dans lesquels les hommes luttent les uns contre les autres – et d'où venait son plus vigoureux soldat. La terre pouvait être creuse et sombre, comme une coquille perfide.

Cependant, même si elle abritait ce que l'homme avait de pire dans ses bas-fonds, même si elle servait à construire les murs des prisons, elle pouvait aussi prendre la forme de ce chemin menant au foyer ou vers un horizon prometteur. Elle prenait la forme de montagnes verdoyantes et abruptes et majestueuses, et ses reliefs olympiens, ses plateaux sans frontières, et jusqu'au plus infime caillou, jusqu'au plus petit éclat de sable que ses mains pouvaient manipuler, il ressentait toute la magnificence de cette matière pleine de puissance silencieuse.

Il aimait sa maîtrise de la terre avec humilité et fierté, et c'est ainsi humble et fier qu'il l'offrait à la cause des Hommes, et il se sentait humble et fier d'appartenir à un peuple occupant (bien que ce n'en soit encore qu'une parcelle) ce monde si beau, sur la terre duquel fleurissent les prairies et s'épanouissent de luxuriantes forêts.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

. _Oui alors pour les bons connaisseurs d'ATLA on peut se dire « oui nan mais avec ton histoire de maîtrise de la terre, les types peuvent sentir que les Murs sont pas composés franchement de roches ! » (*SPOIL* pour ceux qui voient à quoi je fais allusion quant à la composition des Murs). Ouais ben… Chut hein. Chut. Non il peut pas parce que chut. _

_Alors petite indication sur la présentation d'un chapitre : Le nom du personnage donc, et ce qu'il y a en italique en-dessous, c'est un dérivé de l'élément maîtrisé correspondant plutôt bien au personnage (selon mi) et une caractéristique de l'élément, idem. _

_Valà ! Vous qui vous êtes lancés dans la lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! (par contre, je vous préviens, toute forme de menace, de marchandage ou autre moyen de pression pour me faire cesser le massacre SERA INUTILE, MWAAAHAHAHAHAHA ! J'ai carrément conscience de l'absurdité de ce recueil cross-overé mais c'est trop tard, tout est planifié ! SHINGEKI NO INSANITY !)_

_Sur ce, à très bientôt ! Je ne m'arrêterai pas là…_

_Cha cha D_


	3. I-2 Mikasa

_YOOO !_

_Excuse-moi _**Levi-chan**_,je répondrai à ta review à la fin du LIVRE I, d'accord ? ) Je balance tout par blocs et je réponds au(x) com(s) à la fin de chaque Livre_

_Yosh yosh, ikuzo !_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Chapitre 2 : Mikasa **_

_Roc, la Stabilité_

Tellurique. Ferme. _Tellurique…_

Un mot unique résumant son approche de la terre, du monde tout entier. Pieds nus sur le sol infrangible, elle en ressentait la moindre vibration, jusqu'au cheminement léger des fourmis à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle localisait _tout_. Les excroissances rocheuses s'élevant du sol en rochers moussus et sclérosés, les le territoire du camp militaire délimité par ses barrières, les racines des bouleaux et des carottes sauvages se déployant sous terre, réseaux secrets et colossalement étendus. Le bandeau sur ses yeux obstruait sa vue et décuplait les pulsations qu'elle ressentait par la plante de ses pieds de Maître de la terre.

Elle se campa soudain fermement sur ses jambes, et tout son corps, comme un seul muscle, se contracta. Une série de mouvements précis amorcèrent un enchaînement parfaitement contrôlé.

Les rochers s'arrachaient du sol en bloc, tournoyaient autour d'elle, jaillissaient comme en petites éruptions guidées par ses bras, éructées par ses pas.

Ses pieds en contact direct avec le sol voyaient bien plus clair et plus loin que ses yeux. Elle se sentait totale, entière, déployant avec une maîtrise parfaite tout le contrôle qu'elle pouvait exercer sur ces flux d'énergie mystiques qui la reliaient à son élément. La terre mère, chaude et sèche, qui jamais ne se dérobe. Sa densité ferme, socle rassurant, s'ancrait en elle et la constituait de l'intérieur.

Les élans d'admiration de ses camarades quant à son talent pour la tridimensionnalité ne valaient pas l'affection atavique qu'elle éprouvait pour son art tellurique, qui la mettait en relation avec tous les êtres du monde, comme par un réseau invisible souterrain. Et, où qu'ils soient, ce réseau maintenait éternellement le contact avec ceux qui lui étaient chers.

Les falaises n'étaient rien. De simples marches. Les ravins, des sillons minuscules. Les gouffres, de petites rigoles. Les montagnes, des taupinières. Tout ce relief superbe dans lequel elle avait grandi, aussi somptueux et écrasants soient-ils, n'étaient composés que de blocs de roches qu'elle pouvait ébranler et pierre par pierre, peu à peu, effriter et faire tomber en poussière. Tous les obstacles du monde ne pouvaient l'empêcher d'être aux côtés d'Eren.

Tant qu'il était en vie sur cette terre, il ne pourrait lui être arraché, car la terre était une extension des propres sens de Mikasa et qui toujours la reliait à lui. Elle en ressentait les vibrations du monde sous ses pieds, le pouls, la respiration de ceux qui s'y allongeaient. Et la terre devenait comme un ventre maternel plein de signes de vie intérieure.

Bloc de muscles tendus, elle semblait déchaîner son art, sans folie mais avec virtuosité. Une vague rocheuse ondoya lorsqu'elle percuta le sol de talon, et l'onde de choc fit jaillir de petits projectiles minéraux qu'elle sembla happer au vol sans les toucher, et qu'elle fit se ficher avec précision dans un épais cyprès, trente mètres plus loin, et les ultimes projectiles filèrent droit dans le creux de cibles éloignées.

Elle cessa ses enchaînements, retira son bandeau et, immobile, examina pensivement le résultat en attendant qu'_ils_ se montrent. Elle les localisait parfaitement, à moins de dix mètres derrière elle. Elle les avait en vérité sentis arriver depuis bien longtemps, la vibration de leur pas les annonçant. Ils ne semblaient pas vouloir la surprendre : la pulsion sereine de leur pouls ne trahissait aucune excitation. Ils savaient qu'elle les avait décelés depuis un moment.

- Wouah, incroyable Mikasa ! s'exclama Armin en apparaissant d'entre les fourrés, admirant le terrain d'entraînement (complètement modifié par la maîtrise de la jeune fille). Tu as tout mis dans le mille !

- Évidemment qu'elle a fait un sans-faute, c'est Mikasa après tout, lâcha Eren avec un mélange de consternation et d'admiration difficilement dissimulée.

- Rentrons, fit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au soleil déclinant à travers les arbres.

Elle fit un mouvement des bras et toutes les boursouflures rocheuses qu'elle avait fait éclater hors du sol se rangèrent en terre, lissant parfaitement celui-ci comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le trio se mit en route, Eren en tête. Il était légèrement vif. La faim le poussant vers le réfectoire sans doute. Mikasa sentait le rythme de son propre organisme se calquer doucement sur celui du garçon, se répercutant à travers la chair de la terre jusqu'à elle. Il marchait devant elle, racontant avec entrain quelque affaire, sans se douter de la sérénité que sa seule présence diffusait en son amie.

Tant qu'Eren était avec elle, elle serait toujours plus inébranlable que le roc.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Yosh yosh, et de deux ! Alors, Erwin et Mikasa : la terre… et c'est pas fini ! Qui sera le prochain élu ?... J'ai hâte de tous vous les faire découvrir ! x3_

_À très vite !_


	4. I-3 Jean

_**Chapitre 3 : Jean**_

_Sable, la Cohésion_

Jean sentait la poussière lui gifler le visage, et, lâchant un énième juron, il balaya l'air d'un geste énervé de la main. Le nuage de sable soulevé par le vent s'écarta comme par magie, ouvrant une petite brèche qui ne se maintint pas longtemps.

Foutue expédition. Pourquoi sa division avait-elle dû se retrouver sur le flanc gauche, qui traversait une langue de marécage sableux ? D'après les prévisions des supérieurs, c'était le chemin le plus dégagé de Titans. Mais sentir les sabots des chevaux crisser contre ce sable lourd et la poussière leur brûler les bronches était tout de même cher payé.

- Escale d'une minute ! héla le chef d'escouade en sentant les chevaux fatiguer. Hé, le Maître du sable ! Repère un peu le coin tu veux ?

- Compris !

Jean s'exécuta, sautant prestement de cheval pour s'accroupir et enfouir ses mains dans le sol meuble, les yeux fermés. Il sentait la malléabilité moelleuse, chaude et râpeuse du sable, et tel à travers un écran translucide, il discerna par son sens du toucher, à des centaines de mètres à la ronde, les mouvements heurtant le sol. Du moins tant que celui-ci était recouvert de sable. Sinon, c'était pour lui une autre affaire.

- Cinq chevaux nous dépassent, annonça-t-il en sentant la percussion de leurs sabots à la limite du marécage sablonneux.

- L'escouade de Rivaï sans doute, fit le chef. On va se remettre en route tout de suite. Des Titans aux alentours ?

Jean se concentra. La démarche irrégulière et lourde des Titans était moins perceptible que le galop des montures. Il sentit quelqu'un s'accroupir à côté de lui et vit Mikasa, les paumes à plat dans le sable, se concentrant aussi à percevoir leur environnement. Jean ne se laissa pas troubler par leur promiscuité et eut un rictus. Mikasa était incroyablement douée pour l'art de la Maîtrise de la terre, mais la terre pilée disséminée en cristaux désordonnés, loin d'être aussi dense qu'un sol tellurique, offrait un matériau plus complexe et insaisissable.

C'était là _son_ domaine.

- C'est du sable. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir…

- Deux Titans à dix heures, à deux cent mètres, déclara-t-elle. Et quatre à trois heures, à moins d'un demi-kilomètre.

- Sept-cent mètres, précisa Jean avec un petit rictus. C'est ça. Bien joué.

Sacrée Mikasa, épatante Mikasa. Même sur son propre terrain – qui était, à vrai dire, un dérivé de celui de la jeune fille – il ne la devançait pas.

- Alors, Jean ? s'impatienta le chef d'escouade.

- Un classe trois et un classe cinq à deux cent mètres, dix heures, et trois classes huit et un classe quatorze à sept-cent mètres, trois heures ! s'exclama le concerné.

- Bon. On file droit alors, et on retrouve notre place dans la formation !

Tous s'apprêtèrent à se remettre en selle. Jean se releva, referma au passage sa main sur une poignée de sable qu'il garda au creux de son poing fermé.

- Quelle plaie, ce terrain sablonneux..., pesta le chef d'escouade en se remettant en route. Heureusement qu'il y a des énergumènes comme toi pour nous faciliter un peu la tâche !

Jean hocha la tête avec respect, partagé entre un futile sentiment de fierté et d'utilité, et la perplexité persistante et perturbante qui ne le quittait pas depuis son entrée dans les Bataillons.

La Maîtrise du sable n'est pas particulièrement utile à Utopia, dans les Brigades spéciales. S'il pouvait faire usage de ses capacités de manière à servir une cause, c'était bien ici. Mais était-il seulement fait pour servir une cause ?

Il se sentait un peu comme cette poussière de terre qu'il pouvait maîtriser, ce sable malléable, rugueux, balayé par les vents, qui ralentissait la course en amollissant le sol et rendait tout flou. Ce sable si meuble qui était pourtant issu du roc. Ce que le monde faisait de plus inébranlable, il n'en maîtrisait que la poussière. Inébranlable… Il était loin de l'être.

Le visage fouetté par le vent chargé de poussière, il sentait ce sable qu'il gardait dans son poing râper sa paume, verrouillée sur les rênes, et il ouvrit légèrement la main. Les grains minéraux coulèrent entre ses doigts, se dispersant au vent. Sans doute devait-il suivre le mouvement lui aussi… S'efforcer de comprendre son devoir, et de s'y appliquer. Il savait malgré tout qu'il avait sa place dans ce combat, mais devait trouver en lui plus de résignation.

Après tout, le sable était peut-être nature à se dérober entre les doigts, mais chaque grain était d'une robustesse incroyable.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Jean en proie au doute est mon préféré ! Ce gars est pas facile du tout à cerner… Il est complètement passionnant ! J'imagine qu'on ne l'associe pas franchement au sable au premier abord mais je trouve que ça convient assez bien :D_

_Aé très bientôt pour le dernier chapitre du livre Terre ! )_

_Cha cha !_


End file.
